villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gleeman Vox
Gleeman Vox, also known as Mr. Vox or simply Vox, is the main antagonist of Ratchet: Deadlocked. Vox was a Slademan, and the founder and owner of Vox Industries, the Vox Network and several other business ventures within the lawless Shadow Sector of the Solana Galaxy. One of his most notable achievements was DreadZone, an illegal combat sport that pitted heroes across the universe against one another for adoration of trillions of fans. Cold, sadistic and obsessed with earning bolts and high ratings; the only other thing he cared about was his pet, Slugha, whom copied Vox's personality traits, and this care diminished when Vox willingly allowed it to die in the explosion he planned to set off at the end of the game. He was voiced by Michael Bell, who also played Lawrence. History Early life and history Years ago, Gleeman Vox had made his fortune in several business ventures he found in the Shadow Sector, such as Vox Industries, the Vox Network, Vox Pharmaceuticals and Vox Airways. Two events would later inspire him to create a new holovision show: one involved him witnessing two guys fighting over a Breakfast Burrito and the other seeing intergalactic superheroes on holovision one morning, which caused him to ponder about creating an illegal combat sport in which intergalactic superheroes were kidnapped and forced to battle one another. A few phone calls later, DreadZone was born and grew into an intergalactic sensation By the year 5351, DreadZone was up and running with DreadZone Battlecourses set up across the Shadow Sector, the DreadZone Station completed and Vox's personal army spacenapping superheroes across the universe. Gleeman Vox later appointed Ace Hardlight (its not known whether Hardlight had entered into DreadZone under his own free will or not) as leader of the Exterminators as he became the number one contestant on DreadZone, as well as breeding, training, and grooming the Eviscerator for stardom as an Exterminator as well. As the years went by, DreadZone earned 6 trillion fans across four galaxies, including the Solana Galaxy, the Bogon Galaxy and the Polaris Galaxy, which funneled in billions of bolts to Vox as well as high ratings. Throughout his rise to power, he was accompanied by his loyal pet Slugha, who was the only living thing he truly cared for. Gleeman Vox was also known to have a family. Kidnapping Ratchet Seeing yet another hero to add to his long list of DreadZone contestants, Gleeman Vox ordered his troops to set up a distress beacon in Quadrant J0713 to capture famed galactic hero Ratchet. Naturally, Ratchet took the bait when the Starship Phoenix entered the quadrant, where it was promptly ambushed by an Interplanetary Transport carrying Vox's forces. Meanwhile at the DreadZone Station, in a tower overlooking the Battledome, Gleeman Vox watched the action occurring in the Battledome with his pet, Slugha. Vox's viewing of DreadZone was interrupted by an Executioner in charge of the raid, who informed Vox they had successfully captured Ratchet. Gleeman Vox was greatly pleased by the news while he rubbed his pet's chin affectionally. The Executioner informed Vox that they had also captured two strays in the process of spacenapping Ratchet, and asked Vox whether they should be executed or not, causing Slugha to shake her head up and down in approval of the Executioner's suggestion. Vox however disagreed, instructing the Executioner to put Deadlock Collars on the strays and see if they could "...get some work out of them first." Meeting Ratchet While Ratchet was completing the Qualification Course, Gleeman Vox appeared to "welcome" him to DreadZone. He assured Ratchet no one would come to rescue or that he himself wouldn't be able to escape. Vox then informed Ratchet that he was now a celebrity gladiator on the greatest holovision show the galaxy had ever known, battling for screaming fans across the Shadow Sector and beyond. Vox claimed Ratchet would likely be dead by tomorrow, but if he fought well and managed to survive, he would earn his freedom. Vox sarcastically wished Ratchet luck at the task that lie ahead, claiming they'd be watching him, laughing manically before his screen vanished Ratchet: The Exterminator It was only a matter of time before Ace Hardlight and Ratchet would dual in the Battledome. Much to surprise of many, Ace Hardlight was defeated by Ratchet. No sooner had he won, to DZ Strikers arrived to carry him off toward's Vox's quarters. Upon arriving in Vox's office, Ratchet inquired why Vox had wanted to see him. Vox exclaimed that Ratchet was now the grand champion of DreadZone, claiming the whole galaxy wanted to see the gladiator that had bested Ace Hardlight. Vox insisted his actions were responsible for Ratchet's rise to fame and transforming him from a "...worthless nobody, into the hottest celebrity in the galaxy!" Ratchet was quite shocked at Vox remarks, as he argued that Vox's "News Shows" slandered him every six seconds. Vox claimed those reports were designed to build up Ratchet's "bad boy" image, remarking "And this is thanks I get." Ratchet grew very annoyed by Vox's Bull crap, causing Vox to tell Ratchet to stop acting like a baby. Vox then exclaimed he was about to offer Ratchet the opportunity of a lifetime. Vox planned to put Ratchet in charge of a new team of Exterminators, making Ratchet the star of DreadZone. Vox claimed both he and Ratchet could make billions buy selling Ratchet Action Figures, Ratchet Sport Shoes, Ratchet Deodorants, Ratchet Breakfast Cereals, Ratchet Ear Muffss, Ratchet Colognes, Ratchet Soft Drinks, Ratchet Hard Drinks, Ratchet Energy Drinks Ratchet Breath Mints and etc. Vox insisted that Ratchet would also get record deals, movie rights, reality shows, video game and loads of commercials. Vox grew quite breathless from all the excitement over the loads of potentials bolts he could make, but much to his surprise, Ratchet declined. Vox couldn't believe what Ratchet was saying, causing Ratchet to respond back that he wasn't Vox's puppet and wouldn't kill other heroes for bolts and fame. Ratchet then insisted that Vox wasn't only corrupt, but borderline stupid. Vox stuttered in anger as he attempt to insult Ratchet, before simply exclaiming Ratchet had signed his own death warrant. Ratchet then asked if he was done here, causing Vox to order his two DZ Strikers to return Ratchet to his Containment Area. Realizing his plans of great fortune had been foiled, Vox immediately decided to plan Ratchet's demise. He immediately called a DreadZone Test-Bot, insisting they would need one final DreadZone Battlecourse. He demanded they prepare the experimental DreadZone Battlecourse known as Gauntlet of Doom (Ghost Station) for Ratchet, shocking Slugha and causing the DreadZone Test-Bot to remark the course was mathematically unbeatable. Vox dismissed the DreadZone Test-Bot, and the robot immediately replied back that he would have DreadZone personal prepare the station, causing Vox to grin as he foresaw Ratchet's death. Vox News Ace Hardlight was later disposed by Gleeman Vox, whom later ended up behind bars of the infamous Zordoom Prison of planet Viceron. Vox later made a public address on Vox News to discuss Hardlight's "death." Vox claimed he shared their empathy for the loss of Ace Hardlight, and encouraged DreadZone fans to express their sympathy for Ace by purchasing Ace Hardlight Memorial Actions, which were on sale for only 299 bolts Death of a Lombax Much to Vox's surprise, Ratchet with the aid of Merc and Green were able to deactivate the Containment Fields, allowing Escape Shuttles filled with heroes and DreadZone fans to escape. Nevertheless, the show wasn't over yet, and Vox and Slugha rushed back toward the DreadZone Station in a Giant Mech. While Ratchet was talking to Clank, Vox smashed into TV screen that Clank was using to talk to Ratchet, claiming their "melodrama" would cost him viewers. Vox then moved in close with his mech, claiming he'd be waiting for this moment for quite a long time, and he planned to give DreadZone fans the finale they'd been waiting for. He insisted his one act play would be known as "Death of a Lombax!" before manically laughing, and setting in motion the massive fight they were about to have. Death Although Vox and his pet had managed to survive the destruction of the Giant Mech, his defeat had made Vox heavily crippled, unable to get up and breath properly, causing him to wheeze and cough Ratchet approached the salesman, claiming Vox's game was over, but Vox grabbed a nearby remote, insisting it wasn't time yet, but the end would come soon. With that, Vox pressed a button on the remote and a self-destruct system was immediately reactivated. The DreadZone Station's speakers warned everyone that the station would blow up in a mere 60 seconds. Vox informed Ratchet that all the Escape Shuttles had fled the station, and Ratchet would die on the DreadZone Station before the eyes of DreadZone fans across the universe. Even in death, Vox would be able to exact his revenge on Ratchet and get the highest ratings he always wanted. Ratchet insisted that while he might not be able to escape the DreadZone Station alive, he would know his actions allowed many heroes to escape the station. Vox scoffed at Ratchet's "...pathetic idealism...", and told him to enjoy it now, because he was going to die anyway. Much to the surprise of Vox, Ratchet, Merc, Green and Slugha, an Escape Shuttle arrived. The doors of the Escape Shuttle opened, with Clank on the other end of the door and insisting Ratchet got aboard before the station went nova. Ratchet quickly grabbed Slugha, and entered the Escape Shuttle along with Merc and Green, leaving Vox behind. Vox screamed in anger as his pet and his chance of revenge were taken aboard the Escape Shuttle. As Vox watched the Escape Shuttle flee the station, the station's computer warned the station was about to explode in five seconds, causing Vox to remember he was going to die. After the timer ran out, Vox was blown to bits as the six gigatons of nitroglycerin blasted the entire DreadZone Station into large chunks. Quotes *"It's time to blow s**t up!" *"It's because my fans can't stand Ace Hardlight! He's a pompous f**k with the charisma of Blargian gnat cheese!" Trivia *Gleeman Vox is similar to Mojo as both characters are cruel alien media tycoons. *He is also similar to Chris McLean as they both host dangerous reality tv shows, and take sadistic pleasure watching their contestants get injured or possibly killed. Navigation Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Greedy Category:Arena Masters Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Lawful Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Male Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Gaolers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Enforcer Category:Perverts Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Slaver Category:Hybrids Category:Totalitarians Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Possessor Category:Xenophobes Category:Dissociative Category:Wrathful Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Cheater Category:Wealthy Category:Polluters Category:Brutes Category:Thugs Category:Magic Category:Gangsters Category:Pirates Category:Neutral Evil Category:Defilers Category:Mutated Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Game Changer Category:Embezzlers Category:Mongers Category:Fallen Heroes